T-X
The T-X Terminatrix is the main antagonist in 2003 movie, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, and the subsequent video game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Smith vs T-X * T-X vs Agent Texas (Abandoned) * Nebula vs T-X (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Agent Texas *Arcee * Berserker Predator (Predators) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * M-66 (Black Magic) * Sonny (I, Robot) * Sonya Blade History Having determined that John Connor was too well protected by a Terminator, Skynet determined that it needed a special Terminator-killing Terminator to kill him. As such, in 2032, it created the T-X. During the testing of the new unit, the T-X was pitted against other Terminators, including the T-1002, which was a more advanced version of the T-1000. The T-X was subsequently sent back in time to 2004, where it began hunting for John Connor and his future lieutenants. After having located Connor and Kate Brewster, it was trapped against a particle accelerated, which acted as a very powerful electromagnet. After having lost most its polyalloy covering, and part of its lower endoskeleton, it was destroyed by a T-850 Terminator, using one of its hydrogen fuel cells. However, using its nanobots, the T-X had already succeeded in making Skynet sentient, and had brought on Judgment Day. Death Battle Info Appearance The T-X is a composite of the earlier T-800 and T-1000 Terminators. It has a robotic endoskeleton, similar to the T-800, but instead of being covered with living tissue, it is covered with the same mimetic polyalloy that the T-1000 is composed of. Like the T-1000, the T-X can assume the appearance of any human being, though its endoskeleton limits its ability to change it size. Unlike the T-800, the T-X can mold its right forearm (which seems to be made entire of the polyalloy) into shapes with moving parts, including a circular saw and a plasma canon. 'Strength' T-X is said to be able to crush a human spine with two fingers, it’s thighs have a greater crushing pressure than a hydraulic press and it’s steel teeth are stronger than diamonds and titanium. Although we haven’t seen this happen in the film, we did see the T-X punch through a human torso, and lift the 300 lb T-850 like it was a bar keep tossing out a drunk. 'Weapons and Equipment' Plasma-Cannon arm *Designed to disable other robots by overloading their circuits with plasma energy. *Vaporized the otherwise invincible liquid-metal robots; like the T-1002. Circular Saw Hand *Designed to slice through metal, including the T-800 Endoskeleton. IAD ChemTech Flamethrower *Functions as any flamethrower. Flames reach 40 yards and can melt a good chunk of flesh. Nanobots *The T-X has special injectors in its fingers that it can use to inject nanobots into other machines. These nanites allow it to take control of these machines, even less-advanced Terminators. Feats *Defeated both T-800 and T-1002 to pass Skynets testing. *Terminated 18 people before Judgement Day. **The 8 victims were John Conners Lieutenants during the war. *Walked off a missile blast on its shoulder and chased after the T-850 series that shot at her. *Can simultaneously drive multiple vehicles thanks to her nano hacking. *Escaped the particle accelerator *Inflitrated CRS and hacked all the T-1 models to kill everyone. *Corrupted the T-850s system. Flaws *Dispite killing John Connors lieutenants, T-X still failed to terminate John Connor and Katherine Brewster. **The T-X did separate its body from its legs from a helicopter in order to finish her mission. *Nanotech can only affect the functions of the machine, but not the CPU. https://youtu.be/51gf648nRyE **Another T-Series (T-850, said to be an older obsolete model.) manage to resist its own corruption by crashing its system. *Mimetic polyalloy can be disrupted by a strong impact; mainly explosions or crashing. And body is still made of metal, so a strong magnetic force can hold the T-X down and disrupt her liquid metal shell. **Like the T-1000, intense heat can malfunction the shapeshifting and cause glitches. Gallery TX_in_human_form.png|T-X in human form. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Terminator Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Time Travelers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Masters of Disguise